


Rapid Fire

by sparksfly013



Series: Ladynoir July 2017 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2017, Rapid Fire, ladynoirjuly2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly013/pseuds/sparksfly013
Summary: After patrol one night, Ladybug and Chat Noir ask each other some questions.





	Rapid Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, assignments and deadlines suddenly started pouring in. 
> 
> Prompt #4: Common Interests

"My Lady, are you in a rush?" Chat Noir asked as Ladybug prepared to take off back to her home. They had just ended their patrol, and he knew he should probably get home to get some rest, but was it too much to ask for some quality time alone with the love of his life? 

"Not particularly." She reattached her yoyo to her hip and turned around with a smile. "Why?"

"We never get to spend time together aside from patrols and Akuma attacks." He'd regret this in the morning. But the lack of sleep was worth the time spent out with her. "Maybe we could stay and chat?"

Ladybug nodded and his heart skipped a beat. "Not too long though. We have school tomorrow."

He bowed before her and grinned, eyes sparkling. "Of course, my Lady."

The pair leapt over rooftops until they reached the Eiffel Tower, where they settled on one of the beams, high enough that they wouldn't be disturbed by curious passers-by. 

"Okay, Chat." Ladybug settled down, leaning against a beam. "What's up?"

He hadn't thought this far. He hadn't thought she'd say yes. This entire evening would be nothing but awkward silence and then she'd never want to do this again and—

"How about rapid fire?" She suggested, seeming to have caught on to his uncertainty. 

"What's that?" He thanked his lucky stars for not having cursed himself to no more nights out with his Lady. 

"I'll give you a choice between two things, and you choose the first thing that comes to mind," she explained. "For example, brownies or ice cream?"

"Ice cream," Chat answered without thinking twice. 

Ladybug nodded and grinned. "Perfect. Your turn."

"Umm." He tapped a claw against his chin, deep in thought. This was his chance to get to know more about his Lady. "Pizza or pasta?" He went with the safe option of asking about her favourite food like she did. 

"Pasta."

Chat blanched. "Really? Pizza all the way."

"I never said I didn't like it," she giggled. "I just prefer pasta. Movies or TV shows?"

"Tough one, Bug," he mused. "I'll go with movies."

"Same here," she nodded. 

"Day out at the beach or at the park?" He asked. 

"Both," she said. He shot her a pointed look, to which she replied with an eye roll. "Park. What about you?"

"I'd go with that too, my Lady," he said. He grinned cheekily at her and leaned in. "Maybe I could take you one day."

"Down, kitty." She nudged him away from her, but allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder. "Science or arts?"

"Physics all the way." He winked. "Although I get the feeling you're an arts person, my Lady."

"I don't understand. Physics is my worst enemy."

"Besides Hawkmoth?" She shoved his shoulder away. He laughed and reclaimed his spot. "Sweet or savoury?"

"Sweet!" She chirped. She hesitated, but added, "I have constant access to sweet stuff, but I still love it. I'm surprised I haven't gotten any cavities in my entire life."

"Sweets are life, I agree," he said. "However, my chances to enjoy such luxuries are few and far between."

"If you ever want anything, just ask," she offered with a smile. "I'd be happy to feed a stray kitty every once in a while."

"Nice to know you've reduced me to a stray cat, Buginette," he quipped. 

"I'm being serious," she laughed. "Croissants or cakes?"

"Don't do this to me," he whined, hiding his face in his hands. "Croissants," he mumbled.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, patting him on the head. 

His demeanour changed in an instant as he tackled her in a hug, nearly sending them both flying off the beam. "You're the best!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and talk to me on Tumblr! :)  
> https://chatnoir013.tumblr.com/


End file.
